Fluidized bed electrode reactors commonly utilize solid electrodes (e.g., anode and cathode) to facilitate decomposition of an electrolyte to produce various products. These fluidized bed reactors may include dry or liquid systems that fluidize a particulate electrolyte in either a liquid or dry form. An electrical potential is applied across the electrodes to decompose the electrolyte into one or more products.